Electronic mirrors (e-mirrors) developed for modern automobiles offer advantages over traditional optical (or reflective) glass based mirrors. Advantages of electronic mirrors include an increased visibility when attempting to view scenes during nighttime when surrounding objects are obstructed by darkness, an ability to display scenes captured by a camera system showing a high dynamic range (HDR) of luminosity and improved vehicle aerodynamics to allow for increased fuel efficiency by replacing side wing mirrors protruding from a vehicle with lower profile camera modules. However, the current approach of capturing and displaying a fixed field of view (FOV) for the camera subsystem capturing the rear view scene for either center rear or side wing mirrors has limitations.
When using traditional mirrors the driver is able to slightly move their head or body and in doing so alters the field of view being reflected. The driver can easily and quickly view a wide variety of angles of view in an intuitive manner to cover a wide field of view and allow for safer operation of the automobile. Being able to quickly view a wide variety of angles of view is especially useful for tasks such as changing lanes and backing up.
Moving the head or body in a similar fashion when using an e-mirror system where a fixed camera system feeds a monitor does not have the same effect. A fixed camera system cannot change the display on the e-mirror to react to the behavior of the driver to provide the various angles of view that are reflected in a traditional reflective mirror. Blind spots may be present outside of the fixed field of view of the camera that cannot be captured by the camera system or displayed on the e-mirror.
It would be desirable to implement a system and method to adjust the field of view displayed on an electronic mirror using real-time physical cues from the driver in a vehicle.